1. Field of the Invention
A heat dissipation structure of an intelligent power module, a display module having the same, and a method for installing the heat dissipation structure, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation structure of an intelligent power module that has improved heat dissipation performance and is easy to install, a display module having the same, and a method for installing the heat dissipation structure for the intelligent power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module includes a display panel, a plurality of drive circuit boards electrically connected to the display panel via a plurality of connection cables, and a chassis base supporting the display panel and the drive circuit boards.
Typically, the display panel is attached to a front surface of the chassis base. In particular, for a plasma display panel, the display panel includes a front panel and a rear panel that are coupled together. The drive circuit boards are attached to a rear surface of the chassis base. The chassis base protects the display panel and the drive circuit boards from being deformed by external impact or from its own weight. To reinforce the strength of the chassis base, a reinforcement member is installed on an upper surface of the chassis base in an area where the drive circuit boards are not located.
The drive circuit board is fixed to the chassis base via a fixing member and a screw. A plurality of circuit devices are installed on an upper surface of the drive circuit board. An intelligent power module includes a small board, a circuit device, and a plurality of connection pins. A heat dissipater is attached to the intelligent power module. The intelligent power module is a package on a small board that includes a power device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a bipolar junction transistor (BJT), and a fast recovery diode (FRD), a protective board, a drive board, and a control board. The shape or structure of the intelligent power module can vary according to the purpose and system requirements. The intelligent power module as a system on package (SOP) product is an electronic circuit module which exhibits superior and various functions and high productivity. The intelligent power module is widely used in electric home appliances and in industrial products.
In the intelligent power module, a large amount of heat is generated during operation, especially when there are frequent switch operations and when transformations are performed. Accordingly, the intelligent power module is designed to be provided with a heat dissipater to draw heat away from the circuits. When applied to a product such as a display, the intelligent power module is installed on the drive circuit board using the connection pins and the heat dissipater is installed on the upper surface of the small board. However, the heat dissipater by itself is insufficient in preventing the circuit devices from being damaged by heat or from malfunctioning. Therefore, what is needed is an improved design for a heat dissipation structure for an intelligent power module that can more effectively protect the circuit devices from heat.